The Angry Byun
by awkbaekhiee
Summary: "Cara menaklukan Baekhyun dari amukannya"- Chanyeol. Ga bisa buat summary. Chanyeol - Baekhyun (GS). Chanbaek.


**The Angry Byun**

 **Author :**

awkbaekhiee

 **Main Cast** :

Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS), Sehun, Luhan (GS)

 **Genre** :

Romantic, Humor, etc

 **Rate** :

T+

 **Summary :**

Kumpulan kemarahan seorang kekasih Park Chanyeol dan cara meluluhkannya.

Chanyeol - Baekhyun (GS). Ga bisa bikin summary -"

 **/The Angry Byun/**

 _"Yang maafin aku. Aku udah jemput kamu tadi"_

 _"Yang jangan marah"_

 _"Yang keluar dong"_

 _"Kamu tega apa yang sama aku?"_

 _"Masa cogan disuruh nunggu depan rumah"_

 _"Yang kalo keluar nanti aku beliin eyeliner keluaran terbaru"_

 _"Yang maaf"_

 _"Yang"_

 _"Sayang?"_

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, memang salahnya karena terlambat menjemput sang pujaan hati. Chanyeol tentu saja datang menjemput kekasih hatinya, tapi saat tiba di tujuannya, kekasihnya sudah pulang dan tak memberi kabar padanya. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk pergi kerumah sang kekasih. Byun Baekhyun.

 _"Berisik! Iya gue keluar!"_

Itu adalah balasan final atas BBM yang dikirimkan oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun sungguh kesal karena keterlambatan kekasih bodohnya itu, dirinya harus rela menaiki angkutan umum. Padahal dirinya sudah amat sangat lelah, bekerja seharian menjadi Sales Promotion Girl produk kecantikan. Kaki yang pegal karena harus memakai heels yang tinggi. Make up yang sudah sangat membuat dirinya gerah, dan sebagainya. Sangat melelahkan. Dan pada akhirnya setelah setengah jam berlalu, Baekhyun pun menyerah karena merasa kasihan kepada kekasih tingginya itu. Tapi saat akan membuka pintu ternyata kekasihnya sudah pergi.

Baekhyun pun akhirnya mengirimkan pesan singkatnya kepada sang kekasih.

 _"Tadi katanya mau ketemu. Pas aku buka pintu kamu malah pulang. Gimana sih?"_

Setelah 10 menit, akhirnya sebuah pesan masuk ke handphone Baekhyun.

 _"Aku diusir satpam komplek kamu, makanya aku pulang"_

HAHAHAHAHA, langsung saja Baekhyun tertawa ternahak sampai mengejutkan kucingnya yang tengah tertidur nyenyak disampingnya.

"Sorry Mbul, jadi ke bangun wkwk. Siapa suruh coba si tiang ini nunggu gue keluar dari rumah ampe jam 1 malem. Ya diusir satpam dah dia hahaha" Baekhyun berdialog dengan sang kucing.

 _"Nih orang bego yah? Udah tau gue ga bisa bahasa manusia."_ pikir sang kucing

"Mbul apa sih meong meong? Lu setuju yah kalo si tiang itu idiotnya kebangetan? Tapi gitu-gitu juga gua sayang Mbul."

 _"Lu juga sama idiotnya, kucing kok diajak ngomong."_ sahut Mbul

"Udahlah jangan meong meong melulu. Bobo gih udah malem. Night Mbul~ mimpiin gue yah. Majikan lu yang paling cantik. Mwah!" Baekhyun berdialog kepada sang kucing. Dan tak lupa memberikan flying kissnya kepada sang kucing.

 _"Gue dari tadi udah tidur lu nya aja ngagetin. Dasar ga waras, untung majikan"_ ucap sang kucing

Tiba-tiba si tikus diatap rumah Baekhyun menyahut ucapan Sang Kucing.

 _"Tampol bego majikan lu, ntar kebiasaan"_

Si kucing hanya menghela nafas akan beratnya hidup yang ia alami sebagai kucing.

 **/ The Angry Byun /**

Baekhyun kini sudah bersiap dengan seragam SPG-nya, tak lupa juga make up yang dioleskan di seluruh permukaan wajahnya. Dan sebagai pelengkap Baekhyun mengenakan heels setinggi 7cm untuk menyamarkan tinggi tubuhnya yang sebenarnya.

Tin.. Tin...

Itu adalah suara klakson motor sang kekasih hatinya. Kekasihnya memang sudah terjadwalkan setiap pagi untuk menjemputnya. Sebenarnya, jarak tempat kerja mereka berjauhan. Tetapi Chanyeol rela terlambat datang ke tempat kerja hanya demi dirinya.

Baekhyun pun bergegas untuk membuka pintu rumahnya. Akan tetapi dirinya dikejutkan dengan motor Chanyeol. Seperti ada yang salah.

"Motor siapa yang dia curi?" pikir Baekhyun.

Karena penasaran dengan motor ninja berwarna merah yang kini tengah di tunggangi oleh sang kekasih. Akhirnya Baekhyun berjalan mendekati sang kekasih dan bertanya langsung padanya.

"Yak! Motor siapa yang kau curi?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Eiy.. Kau ini. Ini adalah motor ku tentu saja. Apa wajah tampanku cocok menjadi Pencuri?" balas Chanyeol.

"Wajah mu menyeramkan! Tidak ada tampan-tampannya!" sungut Baekhyun.

 _"Tapi kau memang tampan! Tampan sekali ugh~"_ batin Baekhyun.

Munafik! Lain di mulut lain di hati. Itu lah Baekhyun. Beruntung karena Chanyeol mengerti dengan baik sifat sang kekasih.

"Kau bilang aku jelek. Nyatanya dalam hati kau memuji ku tampan. Aku benarkan?" Chanyeol menaik turunkan alisnya, mencoba menggoda sang kekasih.

"Kau memang jelek tahu!" Baekhyun bersemu karena ucapan sang kekasih yang benar adanya.

"Bagaimana motor baruku? Kau suka?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak! Aku lebih suka kau membeli mobil supaya aku tak kepanasan dan kehujanan." jawab Baekhyun.

"Mobil itu nanti, saat kita menikah Baek. Aku ingin mengumpulkan gaji-gaji ku untuk melamar mu."

"Melamar? Lalu mengapa kau membeli motor ini Chanyeol?"

"Untukmu, aku kasihan melihatmu yang duduk tak nyaman saat menaiki motor matic milik ku itu." jelas Chanyeol.

"Ahhh~ seperti itu, bagiku ini sama saja Chanyeol. Tak perlu menghambur-hamburkan uang seperti ini." balas Baekhyun.

 _"Sebenarnya aku senang kau membeli motor seperti ini. Setidaknya aku bisa berdempetan denganmu sepanjang perjalanan hehe."_ batin Baekhyun.

 _"Niat lainku membeli motor ini karena aku ingin dada kenyalmu membuat ku hangat. Dan kita selalu berdempetan saat di motor ini. Pasti rasanya menakjubkan."_ batin Chanyeol.

Pasangan mesum!

 **/ The Angry Byun /**

Malam ini adalah malam dimana para muda dan mudi menebar kasih dijalan raya. Tak hanya dijalan raya, di kedai makanan dan beberapa tempat romantis lainnya. Jelas saja karena malam ini adalah malam minggu atau bahasa gaulnya adalah satnight. Tapi untuk kucing jones semacam Mbul malam ini adalah sadnight.

"Mbul, gue udah cantik belum?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memutar-mutarkan tubuhnya di depan cermin besarnya itu.

 _"Ngomong aja ampe mulut lu berbusa juga gua ga paham lu ngomong apaan."_ jawab si Mbul

"Makasih Mbul! Iya gue tau gue cantik. Yaudah gue pergi dulu yah. Bye~ baik-baik Dirumah."

 _"Lah mau kemana itu dia? Gue belom dikasih makan main pergi aja! Woy jangan pergi!"_ ucap si Mbul yang hanya terdengar seperti suara kucing pada umumnya.

Baekhyun segera mungkin menghampiri sang kekasih yang kini sudah diposisi seperti biasa, menunggangi motor ninjanya.

"Kamu cantik banget malem ini." puji Chanyeol.

"Oh, jadi aku cantiknya cuma malem ini doang gitu?" jawab Baekhyun.

"Gak gitu yang, maksud aku..."

"Udahlah kita ga jadi pergi! Pacar macem apa sih lu ga ngehargain pacarnya!" Baekhyun menghentakkam kakinya dan melangkahkan kaki mungilnya masuk kedalam rumah.

"Bego. Salah ngomong lagi dah gue." batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang tidak ingin acara apel malam minggunya sia-sia. Dengan sesegera mungkin mengejar langkah kaki sang kekasih dan menarik lengan sang kekasih sebelum memasuki pintu rumahnya.

"Apaan?!" tanya Baekhyun.

"Sayang, maafin aku yah. Kamu itu emang cantik malem ini. Di malem malem yang lain kamu juga cantik, tapi malem ini cantiknya lebih meningkat. Kamu selalu cantik kok sayang." ucap Chanyeol.

"Gombal"

"Aku gak gombal, beneran deh. Udah yah princessnya aku jangan marah-marah gini ah. Ayo, jadi pergi ga?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Jadi dong!" jawab Baekhyun bersemangat.

Kini, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah memarkirkan motornya di sebuah tempat makan khas anak muda. Ditempat ini, banyak pasangan muda dan mudi saling memadu kasih dengan ditemani makanan ringan. Contohnya saja roti bakar dengan ice cream.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergandengan tangan memasuki tempat makan itu. Tidak buruk juga, tempat makan ini sangat bernuansa anak muda sekali. Cocok untuk mengabadikan moment dengan sang pujaan hati. Chanyeol memilih tempat yang agak jauh dari keramaian, pojokan tempat ini sangat nyaman untuk bermesraan dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menarik kursi untuk mempersilahkan Baekhyun duduk dan setelah Baekhyun menaruh bokong sinyalnya dikursi, Chanyeol bergegas duduk dihadapan Baekhyun.

Mereka tersenyum sesaat, dan Chanyeol berinisiatif memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan.

"Mau pesan apa mas sama mbaknya?" tanya sang pelayan.

"Kamu mau pesan apa yang?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Umm... Apa yah?" pikir Baekhyun.

"Hayooo.. Kamu mau pesan apa hmm?" goda Chanyeol.

 _"Nih anak kutil, kaga tau apa gua jomblo. Malah mesra-mesraan di depan gua. Kurang asem!"_ batin sang pelayan.

"Ekhem!" sang pelayan pun akhirnya berdehem karena acara kemesraan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sungguh mengiris hatinya yang seorang jomblo.

"Ah iya, aku pesan pancake ice cream sama milkshake strawberry aja deh yang. Kalo kamu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku roti bakar sama cappuchino aja." jawab Chanyeol.

Setelah memesan makanan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun bercengkerama ria, saling menautkan tangan dan menggoda satu sama lain. Terasa seperti dunia milik mereka dan sisanya mengontrak.

Setelah menunggu sekitar 15 menit, akhirnya pesanan pun tiba. Mereka menikmati makanannya dengan tenang, karena sejujurnya mereka sama-sama lapar. Saat ditengah acara makan, Chanyeol melihat sudut bibir Baekhyun yang ternodai oleh ice cream. Dengan inisiatifnya Chanyeol mulai bangkit dari kursi dan mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang menyadari pergerakan tiba-tiba sang kekasih merasa gugup.

"Cha-Chanyeol, kamu mau ngapain?" tanya Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya.

Chanyeol tak membalas ucapan Baekhyun, matanya hanya terfokus pada bibir menggoda Baekhyun.

"Cha.." belum sempat Baekhyun melanjutkan perkataannya, bibirnya sudah mendapat kecupan dari Chanyeol. Bukan hanya kecupan namun lidah Chanyeol menari-nari di permukaan bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya, karena tak menyangka Chanyeol akan menciumnya ditempat umum seperti ini.

Cukup sekitar beberapa detik, Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman itu. Dirinya hanya tersenyum tampan seraya mengusap bibir basah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya bersemu.

"Tadi ada ice cream di bibir kamu, makanya aku bersihin." jelas Chanyeol seraya melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Tapi kamu kan bisa kasih tau aku. Nanti aku bersihin pakai tissue." ucap Baekhyun

"Kalo gitu gak asik yang. Kurang greget."

"Kamu mah emang cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan aja."

"Nah itu peka."

"Dasar mesum!"

 **/ The Angry Byun /**

Mereka kini telah keluar dari tempat makan itu, perut pun sudah terganjal dan waktunya berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota.

"Abis ini kamu mau kemana lagi yang?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku mau beli chocobubble, kata Luhan ada tempat yang jual chocobubble disekitar sini. Aku mau coba juga." jelas Baekhyun.

"Oke, nanti minumnya dirumah aja yah sambil kita ekhem!" Chanyeol menggoda menurun naikkan alisnya.

"Apa sih kamu." Baekhyun yang paham maksud Chanyeol langsung bertemu seketika atas godaan nakal dari sang kekasih.

"Yaudah ayo."

Setelah mereka membeli chocobubble, mereka kini sudah sampai di depan rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mempersilahkan sang kekasih untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya. Rumah Baekhyun memang terlihat sepi karena ibu dan ayahnya sedang pergi beberapa hari karena acara keluarga dan pembantu dirumah Baekhyun hanya datang dari pagi sampai siang saja. Mereka duduk diruang tamu Baekhyun sambil menyalakan televisi dan memakan beberapa cemilan yang mereka beli tadi.

"Yang." Chanyeol mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Kenapa?"

"Kai ini mantan kamu kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Iya. Eh, kamu ngapain baca-baca chat aku!" Baekhyun segera merebut handphone yang tengah di genggam oleh Chanyeol.

"Kenapa? Kamu tiap bales chat mantan kamu aja panjang banget. Giliran bales chat dari aku kayak males-malesan."

"Bukan gitu sayang, ini tuh si Kai lucu. Kamu baca kan tadi chat dari dia?"

"Iya, aku baca."

"Nah, yaudah jangan ngambek gitu dong."

"Aku ga suka kamu masih berhubungan sama mantan kamu. Giliran aku aja, kamu larang-larang ga boleh deket sama cewek lain. Giliran kamu? Apa coba."

"Yaampun yang, emang salah kalo aku balas chat dari Kai?"

"Salah"

"Salahnya dimana? Dia cuma nawarin sendal yaampun!"

"Tetep aja itu kamu masih chat sama mantan."

"Terserahlah! Gue capek yah sama lu! Bodo amat yeol!" Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan melempar chocobubblenya kelantai. Yang membuat chocobubble itu terbuang sia-sia karena ulahnya. Padahal Baekhyun belum meminumnya sama sekali.

"Yang maafin aku." teriak Chanyeol berusaha mencegah Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya. Namun terlambat karena Baekhyun sesegera mungkin menutup pintu kamarnya dengan suara sebulan pintu yang cukup keras.

"Haahhh.." Chanyeol menghela nafas, ini memang salahnya. Seharusnya, Chanyeol tidak membicarakan hal-hal yang membuat mood Baekhyun rusak. Tapi, ini juga bukan sepenuhnya salahnya. Si Kai itu juga, sudah tau Baekhyun adalah kekasihnya. Masih saja menghubungi kekasih orang lain.

"Ya sudahlah, tunggu aja nanti juga dia gak ngambek lagi." Chanyeol bergegas ke dapur untuk mengambil kain pel yang berguna untuk membersihkan tumpahan chocobubble yang terbuang sia-sia itu.

Baekhyun kini tengah mengurung diri di kamar bersama si Mbul kucing kesayangannya. Mbul yang tadi tengah tertidur nyenyak terbangun seketika karena mendengar debuman pintu yang ia kira sebagai bom.

"Kenapa sih dia seneng banget ngancurin mood gue. Padahal itu chat ga penting tapi diperpanjang banget. Dibikin masalah. Aaaahhhh keseeeelll! Mbul gue nih lagi kesel tau!" Baekhyun mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada si Mbul yang hanya dibalas dengan meongannya saja.

 _"Mulai lagi dah lu gila, curhat kok sama kucing."_ pikir si Mbul.

"Lagian nih ya. Si Kai cuma ngechat nawarin sendal. Soalnya dia buka usaha jualan sendal. Emang salahnya dimana coba yaampun! Dasar Chanyeol idiot! Ngeseliiinnn! Untung sayang!"

Ting..

Baekhyun mendapatkan pesan dari sang kekasih dan sesegera mungkin membacanya.

 _"Yang kesini dong, maafin aku. Maaf udah bikin mood kamu jelek. Maafin aku, iya aku udah salah sama aku. Udah yah marahnya, kamu tega ngebiarin aku diruang tamu sendirian? Jangan salahin aku loh kalo nanti tv kamu aku bawa kabur buat bayar cicilan motor."_

"Dasar! Bisa aja bujuknya." Baekhyun pun segera bangkit dan pergi ketempat dimana Chanyeol berada.

"Sayang, maafin aku yah. Sini dong duduk." ucap Chanyeol yang melihat kehadiran Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera berjalan kearah Chanyeol dan melihat lantai yang tadi berserakan chocobubblenya kini sudah bersih. Mungkinkah Chanyeol yang membersihkannya?

"Udah jangan ngambek lagi yah. Maafin aku. Senyum dong." Chanyeol langsung merangkul bahu sang kekasih dan mengusap pipinya.

Baekhyun yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari sang kekasih langsung saja berhambur memeluk Chanyeol, mendekap Chanyeol dengan erat merasakan kehangatan yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Makanya kamu jangan bikin aku kesel." ucap Baekhyun.

"Iya, maafin aku yah udah bikin kamu kesel." Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Sayang, chocobubble aku tumpah." rengek Baekhyun.

"Siapa coba yang nyuruh kamu banting chocobubblenya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ga ada sih. Abis tadi kamu bikin kesel."

"Makanya sayang, kamu kalo ngambek jangan kaya gitu dong. Jelek tau dilihatnya, kamu tuh kalo marah apa aja dilempar. Dulu handphone aku, pas kamu sakit minyak angin kamu yang dibanting, si Mbul juga pernah kamu banting. Kalo kita punya anak nanti, anak kita yang mau kamu banting?" jelas Chanyeol.

"Ya nggak gitu sayang."

"Makanya kamu kalo ngambek dijaga omongan sama sikapnya sayang. Untung aku sabar, coba kalo aku sama kerasnya kaya kamu. Aku udah ninggalin kamu mungkin."

Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol berfikir sejenak. Memang dia memiliki emosi yang sulit dia kontrol. Beberapa kali dirinya bahkan memarahi Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol tetap sabar dan menyayanginya. Baekhyun kini merasa takut. Takut jika suatu saat nanti Chanyeol pergi meninggalkannya.

"Maafin aku." cicit Baekhyun.

"Udah gak usah minta maaf, yang penting sekarang kamu ngerti maksud aku. Coba kontrol emosi kamu kalo lagi marah yah." ucap Chanyeol seraya membawa Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya.

 **/ The Angry Byun /**

Hari ini rencananya Chanyeol ingin memberikan sebuah kejutan untuk Baekhyun, sang pujaan hati. Chanyeol kini telah rapi dengan kaos hitam yang dilapisi oleh kemeja berwarna merah dengan motif kotak-kotak dipadukan dengan celana jeansnya, dan sebagai pelengkap sneakers putih membalut kaki besarnya. Langkah demi langkah dia hiasi dengan senyuman kegembiraannya. Seakan tak sabar untuk menemui sang kekasih dan melihat wajah sang kekasih yang selalu ia rindukan.

Saat berada di depan pintu rumah Baekhyun, Chanyeol mendengar suara tawa yang menggema dari dalam rumah sang kekasih. Chanyeol yang merasa penasaran pun membunyikan bel rumah Baekhyun secepatnya. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba hatinya merasa berdebar.

Cklek

Pintu pun terbuka menampilkan sesosok lelaki yang memiliki tinggi badan hampir serupa dengannya. Kulit putihnya yang sedikit pucat, rahang yang tegas dan wajah tampan pria itu menyapa penglihatan Chanyeol saat pintu rumah sang kekasih terbuka.

"Siapa itu Sehun?" teriak Baekhyun dari dalam.

"Ntah, aku tak mengenalnya Baekhyun. Bisa kah kau kemari?" balas Sehun

Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam dan beberapa pikiran negatif tentang kekasihnya mulai bermunculan. Siapa Sehun? Dan ada hubungan apa dia dengan Baekhyun? Mengapa mereka terlihat dekat? Apakah Baekhyun selingkuh? Yah, pikiran seperti itu lah yang ada di otak Chanyeol saat ini.

"Oh, Chanyeol kau datang."

Suara halus Baekhyun membuyarkan semua pikiran negatifnya, ntah mengapa saat melihat Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan senyuman, seketika fikiran negatifnya hilang. Namun, dia membutuhkan kepastian saat ini juga.

"Baekhyun aku ingin bicara." pinta Chanyeol.

"Bicaralah Chanyeol, oh masuklah terlebih dahulu." sahut Baekhyun.

"Tidak, aku ingin berbicara denganmu disini. Hanya denganmu." ucap Chanyeol seraya melemparkan tatapan mematikan kepada Sehun.

"O-oh, baiklah bung. Tatapanmu sangat menyeramkan. Baekhyun, aku menunggumu di dalam. Oke?" ucap Sehun.

"Oke Sehun."

Setelah kepergian Sehun, dengan segera Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kesamping teras rumah Baekhyun.

"Jadi, ada apa Chanyeol? Oh! Apakah bunga itu untukku? Ah terimakasih." Baekhyun berucap seraya memanggil setangkai bunga yang tadi berada di genggaman Chanyeol.

"Kau selingkuh, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol dingin.

"Apa?" Baekhyun terkejut atas pertanyaan tiba-tiba Chanyeol. Selingkuh? Apa maksudnya? Dengan siapa dirinya berselingkuh? Atau telingaku yang salah dengar? Itu yang ada di benak Baekhyun saat ini.

"Kau. Selingkuh. Baekhyun." Chanyeol menekan kata dari semua ucapannya. Entah mengapa Chanyeol kini merasa marah dan lelah kepada Baekhyun.

"Aku? Chanyeol dengan siapa aku berselingkuh?" tanya Baekhyun yang belum mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah Baekhyun, kau hanya perlu jujur."

"Apa yang harus ku katakan dengan jujur? Aku pun tak mengerti perkataanmu Chanyeol."

"Baekhyun, aku lelah."

Baekhyun yang kesal atas ucapan Chanyeol yang membuatnya tak mengerti, dengan mudahnya membuang setangkai bunga pemberian Chanyeol ke tanah. Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum miris.

"Lu ngomong apa sih?! Gue ga ngerti! Kenapa sih lu selalu aja bikin mood gue hancur Chanyeol!" maki Baekhyun.

"Kalo begitu kita akhiri saja semua ini Baekhyun."

"A-apa?" Baekhyun terbelalak atas ucapan Chanyeol, entah mengapa tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak.

"Kita akhiri ini Baekhyun. Kau selalu menganggap ku sebagai penghancur mood mu. Kau selalu memaki ku dan seolah kau tak pernah menghargaiku. Apa aku sudah tak punya harga diri dimatamu, Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol dengan lirih.

Baekhyun hanya diam dengan keadaan seperti ini, ia pun bingung mengapa tiba-tiba Chanyeol menuduhnya selingkuh dan memintanya mengakhiri hubungannya seperti ini. Entah mengapa ia bingung, kesal, sedih, dan kecewa semua campur menjadi satu.

"Baekhyun, mari berpisah. Jaga dirimu dengan baik. Aku akan selalu menyayangimu. Maaf kan aku." Setelah berkata seperti itu Chanyeol mengusak pelan rambut Baekhyun dan berlalu dari hadapan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya tepat saat Chanyeol pergi.

"Seburuk itukah aku? Maafkan aku Chanyeol, aku mencintaimu." gumam Baekhyun.

Dan kejadian perpisahan sepasang kekasih ini pun diamati diam-diam oleh Sehun.

"Haish, kekasih Baekhyun itu bodoh, mengira ku sebagai selingkuhannya Baekhyun? Dan Baekhyun sangat tidak peka maksud kekasihnya. Ck. Sepertinya aku harus turun tangan." gumam Sehun.

 **/ The Angry Byun /**

Sudah sebulan ini Baekhyun seperti tak memiliki semangat hidup. Kegiatannya tak jauh dari makan, tidur dan bermain dengan si Mbul. Setelah kejadian itu, Baekhyun seolah kehilangan setengah dari jiwanya. Dia hanya merenung di kamarnya dengan banyak makanan yang menemaninya.

Entah sudah beberapa kali Baekhyun mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol, namun sulit sekali menghubungi lelaki itu. Saat seminggu setelah mereka berpisah, Baekhyun bahkan sampai harus kerumah Chanyeol yang dihadiahi oleh usiran halus dari pembantu di rumah Chanyeol. Sungguh dirinya sudah lelah, tapi dia amat sangat merindukan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, ayo kita cari udara segar." ajak Luhan, Kekasih Sehun.

"Aku malas Lu, kau saja yang pergi dengan Sehun." balas Baekhyun.

"Kapan mau move on?" tanya Luhan geram

"Kapan-kapan."

"Dasar gila!"

Kejadian satu bulan yang lalu itu semata-mata hanya kesalah pahaman belaka. Sehun, sebenarnya adalah kekasih Luhan, sepupu Baekhyun. Memang saat itu Sehun tengah bertamu kerumah Baekhyun, namun niatnya untuk menemui Luhan karena Luhan akan mengunjungi Baekhyun. Tak lama saat Chanyeol pergi, Luhan pun datang. Jadi mereka memutuskan hubungan yang sudah lama terjalin karena kesalah pahaman belaka.

Baekhyun kini baru terbangun kembali dari tidurnya, niatnya dia ingin pergi mandi. Tapi, sesuatu membuatnya mengalihkan arah kakinya dari kamar mandi menuju ruang tamunya.

"Chocobubble? Siapa yang meletakannya disini?" pikir Baekhyun.

"Apakah Luhan? Ah sudahlah, aku ingin mandi." gumam Baekhyun.

Saat akan membuka pintu kamar mandi, Baekhyun merasa seseorang menariknya dan membawa tubuhnya kedalam dekapan seorang pria. Baekhyun seolah merasa mengenali rasa pelukan ini, aroma tubuh pria ini sangat Baekhyun kenal. Oh, ini tidak mungkin dia kan Tuhan?

"Kau tidak mengenaliku hm? Apa waktu sebulan cukup untuk membuatmu melupakanku, Baekhyun?" tanya seorang pria dengan suara beratnya.

"Chanyeol.." gumam Baekhyun.

"Yes, Baby?" sahut pria itu yang ternyata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sesegera mungkin melepaskan pelukannya dengan Chanyeol. Memastikan apakah sosok di hadapannya itu Chanyeol atau bukan. Atau, bisa saja ini halusinasinya saja. Atau yang paling buruk sosok ini adalah sosok hantu mesum yang ingin berbuat hal yang iya-iya padanya. Mana ada hantu di siang bolong, Baekhyun!

"Benarkah ini kau Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Memangnya kau fikir aku siapa?"

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun dengan segera menubrukan tubuhnya kembali dalam delapan Chanyeol. Memeluknya erat seolah tak ingin kehilangan sosok itu.

"Kau memelukku seolah aku akan pergi saja, Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengelus pelan rambut Baekhyun. Mengecup pucuk kepalanya dan menghirup aroma rambut Baekhyun. Meskipun Baekhyun belum mandi dan belum keramas beberapa hari ini.

"Kau memang pernah pergi dariku Chanyeol. Kumohon jangan pergi lagi. Maafkan aku." Baekhyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan terisak di dada Chanyeol.

"Hei, jangan menangis baby. Maafkan aku, aku yang salah karena telah salah paham padamu. Maafkan aku hm?" Chanyeol melepaskan perlahan pelukan itu, menghapus jejak air mata di pipi gembil Baekhyun.

"Tidak, aku salah karena telah memperlakukanmu dengan tidak baik Chanyeol. Aku menyesal, sungguh."

"Sudahlah, yang lalu biarlah berlalu Baekhyun. Jadikan saja hal itu sebagai pelajaran untuk kita. Nah, yang sekarang hanya ada kita yang akan melanjutkan kisah cinta kita."

"Siapa bilang aku ingin melanjutkannya?"

"Jadi, kau tak ingin kembali padaku Baekhyun?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah aku..."

"Aku ingin membuka lembaran baru denganmu Chanyeol." ucap Baekhyun memotong ucapan Chanyeol.

"Lembaran baru?"

"Ya, karena aku sudah membuang hal-hal pahit dimasa lalu itu. Perlakuan burukku padamu dan seluruh sifat jelekku. Kini aku ingin mencoba menjadi Baekhyun yang lebih baik denganmu. Aku ingin membuka lembaran baru denganmu Chanyeol."

"Manis sekali kekasihku ini." ucap Chanyeol seraya mengelus pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya dapat mengulum senyum dan bersemu.

"Pipimu memerah sayang." goda Chanyeol.

"Ti-tidak!"

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku lebih merindukanmu. Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau kesini Chanyeol? Bukankah pintu rumahku terkunci?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku punya kuncinya." jawab Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Sehun dan Luhan."

"Apa?"

"Sehun sudah menceritakan kesalah pahaman waktu itu. Ternyata dia kekasih Luhan dan aku pun baru mengetahui hal itu. Maafkan aku Baekhyun."

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Aku tak perduli hal yang sudah berlalu itu Chanyeol." ucap Baekhyun seraya memberikan senyum terindahnya untuk sang kekasih.

"Baekhyun?" panggil Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

"Hmm?"

"Kau, akan mandi?"

"Tentu Chanyeol, aku belum mandi dari tadi pagi." Sahut Baekhyun

"Ingin ku temani?" suara Chanyeol mulai memberat dan tangannya mulai nakal mengelus dan meremas bokong sintal Baekhyun.

"Engh.. Chanyeol, jangan menggodaku!" lenguh Baekhyun. Dah dengan sekali tarikan Baekhyun langsung saja menarik Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Dan mereka pun tanpa sadar telah membuka lembaran baru di depan kamar mandi.

 **The End.**

Ini udah panjang kan? Ini ketikan terpanjang yang pernah aku ketik kayaknya wkwk.

Tadinya sih ini mau dibikin ff receh/? Ga tau udah receh apa belom dah. Kalo belom tukerin aja diwarung biar jadi recehan *apasih*.

Oh ya! Ff ini aku persembahkan untuk kalian para panutan q :v

Blackxautumn panutan q dalam dunia per'bkp'an. Dan kakak Princepink panutan q dalam tulis menulis. Maaf beluk ada bagian nananinanya karena udah ga sanggup duluan hahaha :'v

Btw HAPPY BIRTHDAY yaaa sekali lagi buat Blackxautumn sama Princepink. Doanya udah ya di grup hahaha :v luv yuuuu~ mwah mwah mwah!

#ps. Maaf kalo banyak typo.

#pss. Maaf kalo kata-katanya bikin bingung.

#psss. Harap dimaklum karena saya newbie :"V

#pssss. HBD KA ICHA SAMA RAE 3


End file.
